


亲爱的提图斯

by Sophieeeee



Series: 提肖：不是爱情的若干故事 [3]
Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Letters, M/M, 草稿
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基（收）”。（望夫石提图斯）





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts).

肖邦走之后提图斯的生活陷入了一场异常漫长的静止夏日之中。日出日又落，提图斯照常吃饭，睡觉，问候父亲母亲，和家人在小道上散步，但肖邦的缺席在某些时刻将提图斯的精神世界又重新拉回那个尘土飞扬的下午，少年从车窗里探出脑袋，对他兴高采烈地挥手：

“再见啦，提图斯”，肖邦戏谑地举起帽子，他的兴奋或多或少感染了床边汗流浃背的提图斯，“你可以亲吻我的脸颊做告别。”

提图斯没有亲吻肖邦的脸颊，他轻轻捶了一拳朋友裹在毛呢外套下的肩膀作为最后的告别。“去你的，”提图斯仿佛条件反射般开着玩笑，“别把自己都丢了。”

“我不会的。”肖邦眨眨眼一本正经地回答道。

然后车吭哧吭哧地开走了，巨大的摩擦声让提图斯不适地皱起眉头。他双手插在裤兜里，眯着眼睛看见火车拐进了视线之外。风卷起枯树枝在空中摇晃着，送别的人群茫然地散开，肖邦便在他的生活里干脆利落地消失了。

提图斯习惯了和肖邦共用一个世界，现在肖邦决定探索新的天地了，提图斯不知道是自己的世界少了一部分，还是肖邦的消失让自己的世界变成了全新的另一个境地。

总而言之，没有肖邦的这个夏日似乎格外空旷。提图斯嚼着餐桌上顺走的牙签在坡道上由着惯性带着自己四处游荡。炎热黏附在皮肤上，提图斯在滚烫的空气里连舒展五指的力气都没有。帽檐堪堪遮住头顶的时候提图斯总想抬头确认一下自己有没有错过什么有趣的东西，但世界似乎打算彻底变得无聊起来，除了他熟记于心的风景只有流动的白云稍有变化。

他悻悻戴好帽子，踢着石子走回家。

刚进家门口的时候熟悉的饭菜香让他踉跄了一下，似乎是这个陌生世界从原有部分继承下来的旧事物绊了他一跤。提图斯低下头对着地毯上一摞倾倒脚边的纸张撇撇嘴：“就没有人收一下信和报纸吗？”

“你就在门口，男孩！”妈妈从厨房后探出脑袋。

提图斯耸耸肩膀，蹲下伸出食指拨开头版头条那张放大处理的黑白照片。“提图——”，他歪着脑袋拎出那个信封，拇指与食指间的厚度让他忍不住为脑袋里的揣测喘了口气。“提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基”，那白色的信封上写着，除了他的名之外还有地址邮编等等信息，但最重要的是：

“提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基（收）”。

提图斯的脸颊的皮肤痒痒的，就好像那炎热粘稠的夏日空气终于又开始流动了。


	2. 该死的护照

亲爱的提图斯：

展信佳。

我在波兰的边境给你写下这封信。实际上，因为一些意外原因我被迫在海关处停留了漫长而又无趣的三个小时。早在出发之前我冥冥之中就感到我那本小小的护照迟早会给我带来有惊无喜的小插曲。现在海关人员带着皮笑肉不笑的表情在向我走来。我不得不搁笔了，提醒我再也不要相信那些代办签证的广告，他们比爸爸新雇的调音师还不靠谱。

你精疲力尽但重见曙光的，

肖邦

-

亲爱的提图斯：

虽然这行字仍然写在上一封信的同一张纸上，但现在我已经舒舒服服地换上了睡衣，在旅馆昏暗温馨的装饰性台灯下眯着眼给你写信了。提醒我再也不要误解“物美价廉”四个字，这意味着仿佛已经预知我会不小心拔出他们门锁——上帝保佑那个锁早就坏掉了，我不过是个刚好入住的倒霉蛋——的前台，隔音效果颇差的墙壁，以及坏掉的所有电气设备。希望这个旅馆的供水系统并不像它表面看起来那样垂垂老矣，老天爷知道我有多么想要把自己泡在清水里，从里到外都刷上一遍。

我会用上你送我的香水，那让我感到自己时刻在你的陪伴下，我的旅途会更加愉快，所有的海关都无法阻止我们前进的脚步。

睡梦在召唤我了，祝我们都做一个金色的梦。

睡意朦胧但仍然思念你的，

肖邦

-

最最亲爱的提图斯，

写完这段话我就要把这张薄薄的信纸投递进楼下那个邮筒里。但愿它不会真的是一个垃圾箱。那个傻乎乎的邮筒实在太脏了，我不得不和脾气暴躁但模样甜美的前台男孩再三确认那并不是他们厨房专用的泔水桶。

昨日入睡前忘了给予你一个带着浴盐香气的晚安吻，希望这个包含加了过多胡椒的煎蛋的早安吻能够弥补遗憾。

我只想告诉你，昨天我快乐地清洁自己之后，隔壁新婚燕尔的情侣似乎并不在意我这个可怜的单身汉正时刻与他们分享激情欢乐。

我已经换了一家旅社。请不要担心。附上我的新地址。即将前往早市，希望能晨光亲吻教堂花窗的美景，我已经在宣传册上看够了辞藻单调的赞美了。

精力充沛的，

肖邦


End file.
